The Heart's Masquerade Revised Edition
by Lady Matrix
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru: known all over Tokyo as disturbers of the peace. But the Masquerade Ball is rolling into town. Will some masked mayhem help them get in contact with their true feelings? Or drive them towards hatred even more? Just goes to show you, Lady


Title: The HeartÕs Masquerade AuthorÕs Notes: This is my version of the Sailor Moon Manga, Volume One, Act 4: Masquerade. Hopefully, you all give a somewhat pleasant review, but, if not, then by all means, give your criticisms...^^; This is actually a *second* posting of this story [on FF.net]. (First time on ASMR). I've revised the ending (and some other parts), after receiving the honest and helpful criticism that things went a little too fast in the original ending of this story. Enjoy the [revised] story!  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Friends arenÕt mine. If they were, IÕd be out shopping right now. *snorts* Buuut I guess I do own Aioshi Kutembra...heÕs a very minor character, really, and I just made up his name on the spot. And who is Lei, you ask? Well, actually, I forgot the name of MotokiÕs little sister: so thatÕs her name for now, Ôcause IÕm too lazy to look up her real name. I also forgot MotokiÕs last name. ^^; I also forgot GregÕs name in Japanese...IÕm special, arenÕt I? _ ~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
  
"Motoki - no...I'm NOT going to that STUPID masquerade ball!" Mamoru snapped for the umpteenth time that day. Despite the harsh tone the words were said in, Mamoru was slowly thinking that perhaps he should go to the masquerade ball, if only to put a stop to his best friend's endless begging.  
"Aw, c'mon Mamoru! You know it'll be great!" Motoki exclaimed, grinning.   
"Motoki - why do you want me to go so bad anyway?!" The peeved black - haired man, known as the haaaandsome Mamoru Chiba growled, asked, his customary annoyed look chiseled into his features.  
"Isn't Rei going to be there?" Motoki queried, smirking.  
Mamoru's cobalt blue eyes gave a roll. "Hai...I guess. She happened to mention it to me...about 576 times today when she kept "accidentally" bumping into me all day this morning."  
Motoki sighed. "Then why not go? I mean...you don't want your girlfriend to go all alone, do you?"  
  
Twitch.  
A smirk.  
An amused grin.  
  
"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
Motoki stared at Mamoru as if he were crazy, which, most people presumed, was true. "Nani? What's so funny now, Mamo - baka?!"  
Motoki waited for a moment, while Mamoru's hysterical laughter finally subsided. "You - you actually think that Rei is my GIRLFRIEND?" Mamoru asked, incredulous.  
One of Motoki's sandy blonde eyebrows shot up instinctively. "Are you saying...you guys aren't together?"  
"No." was the simple, but sure, answer.  
The door chimes near the entrance of the Crown Arcade sounded off, indicating the presence of a new customer.  
"OHAYO MOTOKI - ONEII!!!!!" came the loud, if not ear drum - shattering, shriek.  
"Usagi - chan! How goes things today?" Motoki greeted back, a warm look embedded on his face.  
Mamoru rolled his eyes, and turned around in his usual stool to face the newcomer, who was none other than: Usagi Tsukino.  
"Oh, lookie. It's the Odango Atama," Mamoru said dryly, smirking the usual smirk that always appeared on his face in the presence of Usagi.  
Usagi's expression, however, didn't appear to have the same "pleased - as - pie" look that Mamoru's face now wore. "SHADDUP MAMO - BAKA!" she snapped, glowering. "Just 'cause you happen to be really hot doesn't give you the excuse to have such an incurably evil personality."  
  
pause  
  
Motoki, as usual, when dealing with this argumentative pair, was first to break the silence. "Usagi...?"  
"Mmmm?" came the absent - minded respond from the blonde.  
"You know what you said, right? About Mamoru being...*cough*...'hot' "? was the uncomfortable question that hung in the air.  
Usagi's baby - blue eyes, that usually resembled a pair of lakes, now resembled two duplicates of the Pacific Ocean, as the realization of what specific words had indeed spilled from her lips, dawned on her. "GAH! I SAID THAT *OUTLOUD*?!?!" she screeched, her howler monkey - like scream dominating over all the sounds in the Crown Arcade. The frantic blonde proceeded in excusing herself out the door, to the relief of the rest of the Crown Arcade customers. ...Really, hearing Usagi arguing with Mamoru all day, was not at all a pleasant treat.  
Motoki stared at Usagi's retreating back, until the young Juuban High student had completely gone out of sight. Then he turned his sights back on Mamoru, who was currently in a state of shock.  
"She thinks you're...hot?" Motoki asked, mouth hanging open. Talk about miracles...and happening right here in the Mishunos' humble little Crown Arcade! As Motoki waited for Mamoru's silent persona to finally subside, the industrious arcade worker contemplated putting a sign outside of the arcade that read, "COME ONE, COME ALL! THIS IS THE SITE WHERE TSUKINO USAGI HAS EXPRESSED THAT CHIBA MAMORU IS HOT!" and of course, in really, really, really small fine print would be, "Entrance equals 50 dollars per customer. No exceptions."  
"She thinks...I'm hot," Mamoru repeated, staring blankly at the white - bleached wall, opposite him. Suddenly, an ego - enforced grin started to form on Mamoru's lips. "She thinks I'm hot."  
Motoki groaned. The groan that meant he knew Mamoru was about to walk out of this building thinking he was just crowned king of the world.  
"Mamoru, just don't use it against her, all right?" Motoki pleaded on Usagi's behalf. He also pleaded on his family's behalf. If another soap opera drama took place in the arcade, Motoki was quite sure that his family would soon have to file in the unemployment line.  
Mamoru, on the other hand, seemed not to notice Motoki at all. "She thinks I'm hot." And with that, Mamoru Chiba walked out of the Crown Arcade, his macho'ness boosted up to an all new high.  
Motoki sighed. "That guy needs some major ego - deflating..."  
  
~*~At Mamoru's Apartment~*~  
  
Mamoru busied himself with cleaning his already spotless apartment, obsessed with the fact that those stupid dust mites weren't going anywhere! But one, single, reassuring thought kept floating around his head: "She thinks I'm hot," Mamoru's own voice sang shrilly in his ears. A wolfish grin curled up onto Mamoru's mouth...even his worst enemy thought he was HOT: At the risk of sounding full of himself: To be as beautiful as he was, should be labeled as a CRIME. RING! RING!  
Mamoru snapped out of his obsessive daydream where all the women in the world had showed up on his doorstep, and bowed to him crying, "MAMORU! PLEASE! TAKE PITY ON US! WE LOOOOOVE YOU!", and picked up the phone with a greeting of, "Moshi? Moshi?"  
"Hey Mamoru. It's Motoki." the voice on the other line said.  
"What's up, Motokiyo?" Mamoru asked, grinning, loving how clever he was. (Or rather...how clever he THOUGHT he was...)  
"You ready for the Masquerade Ball tonight?"  
"No..."  
"Be ready then, 'cause Reika, Lei, and I are picking you up in 15 minutes." Click. The line went dead, killing any opportunity for Mamoru to protest.  
"Great," the young man muttered. He sighed, picked up a single, blood - red rose, and once again, became the famous Tuxedo Kamen! (wOOt!)  
  
~*~At Rei's temple~*~  
  
"Oh, c'mon Usa...I'm sure it's not that bad," Michiru chirped, smoothing out her aqua marine party dress, which contemplated her ocean - like hair very nicely.  
"Michiiii! It's THAT bad!" Usagi whined, a brutal flashback of the scene at Crown Arcade flashing through her mind. That incident made Usagi wonder...was she BORN with a big mouth, or was it something she picked up along the way?  
Rei snorted, as she adjusted the red broach that wrapped around her neck. "Stupid Odango Atama, you think every bad thing in your life is a TRAGEDY. I remember that one time you got a cold from staying outside too long...you told everyone that you had a deadly disease, and were going to die at midnight!"  
Usagi stuck her tounge out, igniting another "tounge war" between her and Rei. "You just don't get it, Rei! Telling the jerk you hate that he's HOT, is just NOT good for your reputation!" Usagi snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.  
Rei froze, and stuck her tounge back into her mouth. "You think Mamoru's hot?"  
A silence fell over the room. All those who inhabited the room knew very well of Rei's feelings for Mamoru Chiba. They also knew, even as Usagi denied it furiously, that Usagi, too, had a crush on the dashing college student.  
No answer was made on Usagi's part, but Haruka rolled her light green eyes, and said in an attempt to break the silence, "I can't believe you're both going gaga over this guy. One of these days, I've really gotta meet this 'Mr. Chiba'. He's probably not even worth it."  
Rei shot Haruka a dirty look. "Haruka! He's my BOYFRIEND--"  
"Who doesn't even know you're alive!" Minako interrupted, grinning from ear to ear. All the rest groaned, knowing all too well, that Rei was not going to take the Senshi of Venus's remark too well.  
"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, MINAKO?!?!" Rei roared in all of her great fury, "he and I are a HOT couple! YA HEAR ME?!?!?! HOT!!!!"  
Makoto sighed, and patted Rei gingerly on the shoulder. "Now, Rei - chan...calm down...your dress gets all wrinkly when you jump up and down like that..."  
Usagi murmured non - coherent things to herself, as she looked at all her gorgeous friends. They were all dressed up to go to the Masquerade Ball, (besides her), and they all looked so beautiful! Usagi was so tired of being the little ugly duckling in her group...even though, all sincerely said that she was a beauty among beauties. Ha! Like she'd ever believe them...  
"Usagi - chan, shouldn't you get dressed?" Ami said, smiling at her blonde - haired friend. Ami took something out of her school bag that lay by her side. "Here," the blue - haired Guardian of Mercury said, tossing over something to Usagi.  
Usagi glanced at the item carefully, and found that it was the Luna Pen! She glanced at Ami questioningly, wondering how in the world Ami ever came in possession of the Luna Pen without her knowledge.  
Ami smiled. "Luna told me to give it to you...she knew you wouldn't have any money to buy a new dress...so she figured you could use it to make a dress for tonight," a pause, "but she said that after tonight, the Luna Pen is to only be used for senshi business."  
Usagi laughed, her bell - like giggle echoing through the whole premises of Hiwaka Shrine. She thought back to the black Mausian cat, (Who was more than likely to be taking an afternoon nap by now), and sent Luna a mental, 'ARIGATO!!!'.  
"Well, Usagi - chan, aren't you going to transform yet?" Minako asked excitedly, "I wanna see what your dress looks like!"  
Or, as most would decipher Minako's phrase: "I wanna see if your dress will get more boys' attention than mine will!"  
Usagi nodded, and jabbed the pink - jeweled pen in the air, and cried, "LUNA PEN ACTION! Transform into a princess!" After a series of flashing lights, a formally dressed Usagi appeared: her gown was white, slightly tainted with pink, as if there was a faint blush on it. Diamonds lined the tailing of the dress, shimmering as the light hit it. The bodice cut dipped, but only subtly: not sluttily. Usagi's hair, instead of it's usual odango - style fashion, was brought down, her silky golden locks intertwined with pearls. Lipstick was on her usually pale pink lips. Even a white, glimmering mask was in Usagi's gloved - hands.  
"You look so beautiful Odango," Haruka commented, bobbing her head up and down in a way of approval.  
"As you ALWAYS do," Michiru added, smiling.  
  
~*~In Motoki's car~*~  
  
"OOOOO! Mamoru - chan! Your outfit is REALLY nice! You even have a MASK!" Reika complimented, peeking at Mamoru through her multi - sequined mask.  
Mamoru grunted in reply. He didn't know how in the world his 3 friends had managed to persuade him to come. Maybe it had something to do with all three of them grabbing him and dragging him to the car, and stuffing him in there...  
Lei laughed, "Geez Reika, of course it's a mask, we're going to a MASQUERADE ball."  
Reika laughed, throwing aside her usual serious persona. "Guess you're right."  
Motoki grinned, and muttered, "Girls..."  
  
~*~At the Masquerade Ball~*~  
  
Upon entrance into Tokyo's Prestigious Banquet Hall, Usagi gasped at the sight she was now beholding: the carefully designed decorations were absolutely breath - taking; the guests absolutely fascinating and important - looking; the food absolutely looking perfectly DELICHE!  
Usagi grinned impishly, and blindly grabbed at one of her friends' hands; it turned out to be Makoto's. "Mako - chan! Let's go get some food!" Usagi exclaimed, staring pointedly at the table covered with culinary delights.  
Makoto gave a sigh, but smiled warily, already adjusted to Usagi's love of food. "All rightiez."  
Usagi giggled as she popped a snack that was unfamiliar to her into her mouth. "Mako - chan," she asked in between mouthfuls of the salty snack she was chowing down on, "what are these thingies? They're SO good!"  
Makoto laughed, and her face wore a devious grin. "Why, Usa - chan...that's caviar.  
Usagi blinked, her eyes still set on the table which was still full of the food in question. "What's that?"  
"Fish eggs."  
Usagi's stopped in mid - swallow, and soon after, she began to spit out the food. "EW! EW! EW! GROSS!"  
The brown - haired girl backed away from her friend. "Geez, Usagi! Nasty!"  
In all embarrassment, as the "who's who" of Tokyo were all staring at them, Makoto grabbed Usagi by her gloved wrist, and dragged her away to join the rest of the girls.  
  
~*~With Mamoru~*~  
  
Mamoru's 1st reaction to the ball was slightly different from that of Usagi's: "Gah...the decorations are too sparkly...the usual snobs of Tokyo, they're always at these type of parties...and that food looks poisoned..."  
Motoki jabbed Mamoru in the side in an effort to get his companion's attention.  
Mamoru glared at the blonde - haired man. "Gee, Motoki: a "Hey, Mamoru, I need your attention," would be nice for once."  
Motoki rolled his eyes, and said, smirking, "Well, Mamoru, your head's so thick I doubt you'd be able to hear me; and...besides. Look who's here." Motoki stared pointedly in the direction where Rei stood with her friends.  
Mamoru hurriedly ducked behind Motoki and murmured from the side of his mouth, "You think she noticed me?"  
Motoki groaned. How stupid his best friend was. "Mamo - baka: it's a MASQUERADE ball, as long as you stay away from Rei - chan, keep your mask and hat on, you'll be fine." Motoki's statement was met with a sigh of relief.  
"I guess you're right," Mamoru said, resuming his place beside Motoki.  
"As usual," Motoki added cheerfully.  
"Oh shut up...hey, where did Lei and Reika go?"  
The question was met with Reika's voice saying, "Mamoru - chan? He's over there with Motoki."  
Motoki glanced at his side to warn Mamoru but found that Mamoru had fled, mask and all.  
  
~*~With Mamoru (Part 2)~*~  
  
Mamoru's breathing pattern began to resume back to its normal pace, as he took refuge behind a potted plant. He had narrowly missed being spotted by Rei. (All thanks to Reika!) Mamoru mentally noted that tomorrow Reika would be getting a "surprise" in her closet. A huge, 8 - legged, hairy, surprise.  
Mamoru risked a peek at Motoki and the girls. Motoki, Lei, and Reika were conversing with Rei, Makoto, Ami, Minako, and 3 unfamiliar people; 2 of whom Mamoru recognized as Michiru Kaioh the violinist and Haruka Tenou, champion Formula 1 race driver. And the third...Mamoru's face flushed considerably, as he gazed at the 3rd girl's lovely face, obviously beautiful despite the white mask covering her eyes. "So gorgeous..."  
"Monsieur, may I ask as to what you are doing?" A French accented voice queried from above Mamoru's crouching form.  
Mamoru stared up into the eyes of one of the banquet hall's waiters. Mamoru coughed, hoisted himself up, and put a regal expression on his face.  
"You, oh waiter, have just had the honor and pleasure of witnessing my country's native...er--sitting...dance thing..."  
One of the waiter's eyebrow's shot up. "Oh, really? And what country would this be?" the man asked skeptically.  
Mamoru froze, "Er...Mamoville." No one ever said he was famous for thinking on his feet.  
Still not convinced, the waiter let it slide anyway. "Whatever you say Monsieur..." and with that, he sauntered off to serve the rest of the Hall's guests.  
Mamoru grimaced and sighed, "Is everyone out to get me tonight?"  
  
~*~With the girls and Motoki~*~  
  
"UGH! MAMO - BAKA IS HEEERE?!?!" Usagi whined, pouty expression intact.  
"Maybe I'll finally get to meet Chiba - san then, eh?" Haruka suggested whole - heartedly, grinning.  
Motoki laughed. "Well, the thing I'm waiting for is for Mamo - butt to take one look at you, Usa - chan."  
Usagi blinked behind her mask, "Nani? Why? Would he start cracking up or something? (sigh)"  
Motoki smiled at his "little sister's" naivete. "Oh, Usagi...I doubt he'd laugh." Motoki, on the other hand, almost burst out laughing all on his own at the mental image of Mamoru, mouth wide open, gawking at Usagi.   
Rei sighed. "I can't believe he'd run off like that...I wonder what's going on with him lately. He's been avoiding me like the plague."  
Minako's face wore a cattish smile. "Oh, I just don't think he wants to mess with fire, Rei - chan."  
"For once, Mina - chan got a phrase right! I think those study sessions have been helping out after all!" Ami exclaimed, clapping in glee, before Rei could snap one of her usual sardonic comebacks.  
Minako nodded wisely, as if a sage. "You know what they say! There's no day like today!"  
"...What does that have to do with anything?"  
"Idunno. Sounded like the right moment to say it."  
Makoto sighed and shook her head sadly. "Easy come, easy go."  
Lei laughed and pointed towards the dance floor. "The band's starting to play music...and I see my boyfriend! See you guys later!" and with that, she dashed off, high heels clicking wildly against the marble floor.  
Makoto and Minako did a premises check and finally decided on 2 guys who they thought fit to serve as dance partners. They jostled off to put their flirting techniques to good use.  
"Ms. Hino?" a deep voice called out to Rei. Rei arched an eyebrow and replied, "Hai?" as she fixed her piercing gaze on the male. The young man's eyes were visible behind his mask, so Rei could clearly see his brown pupils darting this way and that way nervously.  
"Oh, very well, I'll dance with you," Rei said sharply and impatiently, grabbing the young man's arm and dragging him off to the dance floor.  
Haruka stuck out her arm towards Michiru. "Shall we?"  
Michiru grinned. "Let's show these people what the waltz is all about."  
After watching Haruka and Michiru stride off, Ami smiled at Usagi who, blushing furiously, was just standing there staring intently at her gloved hands, as if they were the most fascinating things in the world.  
"I guess it's just me and you left, Usa-chan," she said chipperly.  
"Ami-chan! Ami-chan!"  
Ami's attention turned towards the dance floor and her aqua marine eyes widened as she cried: "GREG!"   
Usagi blinked. Who knew Ami could run that fast? Then the realization of being dateless made Usagi's face turn white. Alone. She was all alone. She felt like such a loser.  
~*~With Mamoru~*~  
  
Mamoru had been staring at that same girl for about 15 minutes now. Something was so captivating about her; Mamoru just couldn't put his finger on what, though. Mamoru straightened himself up. He was Tuxedo Kamen, lady's man extrordinaire...surely, he could win her over.  
With an arrogant grin, Mamoru strided over to where the girl was standing and said in the most heart - melting voice he could muster, "Beautiful Princess...may I have this dance?"  
  
~*~Switch POV~*~  
  
Usagi's breath shallowed as she heard that voice. That voice that had called her a princess...the voice that called her a beautiful princess, no less! And he wanted to dance with her!!! Usagi looked up and gasped at the face that met her gaze: TUXEDO KAMEN?!?!  
"Well...he probably just dressed like Tuxedo Kamen..." Usagi thought quickly. She looked at the masked mystery man again, "Well, he DOES pull it off quite nicely...just like the real one!"  
"My lady, I hope you do not decline my offer," (Unknown to Usagi), Mamoru Chiba asked, white-gloved hand still outstretched.  
Breathless, Usagi placed her gloved hand into his, and allowed him to lead her on to the dance floor.  
"I - I'm afraid I don't really know how to w - waltz, "Usagi stuttered nervously, her gaze cast downwards.  
Mamoru laughed. This girl even sounded cute! "Don't worry. It's easy. I'll show you how." Mamoru placed his left hand on Usagi's back, and his other grasped Usagi's left.   
"One, Two, Three...One, Two, Three..." Mamoru murmured, keeping in time to the beat.   
Usagi's smile broadened, and her baby blue eyes lit up. "I'm doing it! I'm doing it! I'm WALTZING!" she cried, pink shoes clicking against the floor.   
Mamoru smiled. Somehow, it felt like he had danced with this girl before. Long, long ago...Mamoru shook his head. No time for day-dreaming. He owed it to this girl to pay attention to only her. 100%.  
Usagi couldn't help but blush again as her mysterious dance partner smiled at her. She sincerely felt a connection to this guy. But from what? Surely, this was the first time they had met (she would certainly remember associating with a guy this wonderful!)...but on the other hand, it felt like they had known each other for forever and a day. To her, at least.  
"If only...it could be like this forever..."  
As if on an ironic cue, the music died down as those words escaped from Usagi's lips. Usagi sighed and glared at the band, hoping she had somehow gained the power to shoot hot laser beams at whatever target she wished.  
Mamoru smiled as he wandered over to the punch bowl, gently pulling Usagi with him, not wanting to ever let go. Reluctantly, however, Mamoru let go for just a minute, long enough to pour himself and his breath - taking new friend, a drink.   
As he poured the punch into two crystaline glasses, Usagi felt obligated to start up some small talk. With a determined look on her face, she asked her masked companion, "Did you know that this Masquerade Ball's famous for having people find true love here?"   
Mamoru grinned. "I've heard things like that," then, for the sake of even more shameless flirtation, he leaned down, so that his mouth was next to her ear, his [minty-like] breath making a few of her loose golden locks move slightly, and murmered, "To be truthful, I really hope you're my true love...it would certainly drive me crazy if your heart really did belonged to another." Usagi, in turn, blushed, astounding Mamoru. Up until now, he had only come to see that shade of color on a tomato.  
He then handed Usagi her full glass of punch, and Usagi proceeded in gulping it down, as if she hadn't had a drink in days. She allowed this diversion to give her time to think: so that's what he really thought? He really did like her in that way? Not just, "Let's be friends Usagi," like? Like as in, "I love you, Usagi...you're the only one I want to share my life with,"?! Usagi's head spun. Talk about living life in the fast lane! But then again...since when did the concept of love care about time?  
Once she had finished, a spot of pink liquid was still on her face's pale white skin. Mamoru smiled slightly and took out a silk handkerchief from his pocket.  
"You have a little something right here..." he explained, wiping away the offending spot himself.  
Usagi's eyesight wandered to the floor, embarrassed by this kind of treatment. After the pinkish residue was gone, Mamoru opened Usagi's closed fist, and gently placed the silken handkerchief in her open palm. "Keep it...in remembrance of me."  
Usagi smiled, and proceeded in removing one of her earrings. "Then keep this," she said, "in remembrance of me ."  
Usagi smiled. Surely, she was at home sleeping and dreaming right now. One way to find out: she pinched herself and found that she was still standing by the punch bowl in Tokyo's Banquet Hall, with a total gentlemanly dream boat. "I'm just glad that Mamo - baka is no where in sight...he'd just make fun of me...that jerk would drive this hottie of mine away!" Usagi thought angrily, the idea of Mamoru making heat rise up in her face.  
"Miss? Something wrong?" Mamoru asked noticing the furious look on Usagi's face.  
Usagi looked up and giggled apologetically. "Gomen ne. I was just thinking of this guy I know..." she trailed on after that, assuming that the man standing in front of her would just be bored out of his mind hearing her rag on that monster, Chiba.  
The corner of Mamoru's lip twitched slightly, as jealousy started to take over. "Why, my lady, you're making me jealous...thinking of another guy...your boyfriend, I assume. I guess it was stupid of me to think that you would be single."  
Usagi's baby - blue eyes widened considerably. "Oh, no! I don't have a boyfriend! And, besides...the guy I'm thinking about...geez, he's a complete jerk! I hate the guy!"  
Mamoru blinked a couple of times and mumbled a small, "oh." He cleared his throat waiting for the embarrassment to subside.  
Took a few minutes longer than he thought.  
"Yo Odango!" a voice cried from behind the couple.  
The duo turned around to find the 2 whom Mamoru recognized earlier as Michiru Kaioh and Haruka Tenou.  
Mamoru opened his mouth to ask the question, "Why ODANGO?" but was cut short when his mystery date smiled and said, "Having a good time, Haru, Michi?"  
"The girl has connections..." Mamoru mentally noted, absentmindedly.  
"I should say so...who's your date?" Michiru asked politely, smiling, brushing away a few strands of her hair.  
Usagi grinned. "Michiii, I thought the point of this party was for everything to be in suspense!"  
Michiru waved a hand in the air and nodded. "Hai, I guess you're right. The unmasking takes place at midnight, anyway." she grabbed Haruka's hand as the sound of new music floated into her ears.  
Haruka, just before going, whispered in Mamoru's ear, "Hurt her...I'll kill you."  
A lot would pay just to see the usually calm college student Mamoru Chiba panicking. Mamoru considered taking Haruka's comment as a joke, but then considered the fact that Haruka was infamous for her violent behavior. For some reason, Mamoru was quite sure that if he DID hurt Ms. Mystery Girl, Haruka would find his apartment and kill him when he was asleep...not that he'd WANT to hurt the blonde - haired angel clinging to his arm; because there was no way in all Heaven and earth, he was going to blow his chance with her. He felt different around her than any other girl he had ever met. Like he was in...love.  
"Hey babe, wanna dance with me?" a voice asked out of nowhere.  
Mamoru came back out of his thoughts to notice that some loser was trying to tug away HIS Mystery Girl!  
"Let go!" Usagi exclaimed, trying to pull out of the boy's grasp.  
"Hey jerk - off! What do you think you're doing?!" Mamoru snapped, placing a comforting hand on Usagi's shoulder.  
The boy scrunched up his face and glared at Mamoru, obviously convinced that that was a "tough look". "I'm trying to get this Hottie to dance with me!" he said in a nasal voice. This left Mamoru wonder how a guy like him would be able to enter a party like this.  
"This is my GIRLFRIEND you're trying to get at. And I seriously doubt she would want to dance with a sleezeball like you. Touch her one more time, and I swear that you'll be eating through a straw from now on." Mamoru hissed coldly, arms crossed over his chest.  
"Cliche," Usagi thought, "but effective!"  
The boy's grip on Usagi loosened, until his arm finally hang resolutely by his side. He departed from the couple, muttering things like, "Jerk! Ignoramus!"  
Usagi hugged Mamoru in thanks. "You were great! Arigato so much!"  
Mamoru grinned. "I wouldn't have been so great if you weren't."  
Usagi, in a dignified, lady - like manner, turned into melted mush at her Mystery Guy's overwhelming words. Not literally, mind you.  
"Countdown to midnight all! 10 seconds!" a voice cried excitedly.  
Mamoru and Usagi, linked arm in arm, joined the crowd on the dance floor and counted down with the rest:  
10  
9  
8  
7  
6  
5  
4  
3  
2  
1!  
"HAPPY NEW YEARS!"  
"Dumb butt! That's not it!"  
"Er...masks and hats off!"  
  
Usagi held her breath and closed her eyes, as she slipped her white - sequined mask off; this was it, the moment she would be able to see her [quite possible] future boyfriend's face.  
Mamoru took his hat and his mask off, all the while mirroring Usagi's actions and closing his eyes. He would look into the eyes of his beloved for the first time.  
Both pairs of eyes fluttered open: blue met blue.  
What happened next wasn't pretty.  
"EIIIIIIIIE!"  
"ODANGO ATAMA!?!?!?!?!"  
"MAMO - BAKA?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
~*~The Next day~*~  
  
Usagi sighed and sniffled. She stared at her pink alarm clock, which read: "7:30 am." One thought after another ran through Usagi's head: 7:30 was the time that the Masquerade ball had started yesterday night. She had met her dream guy at the ball. Unfortunately, Mr. Dream Guy turned out to be Mr. Jerky Idiot, Mamoru Chiba. So, technically, Dream Guy wasn't Dream guy...he was just...Mamo - baka.   
Usagi tried to arrange her thoughts in a sequence that would make sense, but her tired mind wouldn't do so. She had waken up this morning hoping it all had been a nightmare. Unfortunately, Mamoru's handkerchief lay on her table: a reminder of yesterday evening's fiasco. Sure, she admitted to herself, before last night she already had a crush on Mamoru, but today she would finally get over that.   
"Yeah right." a voice said in Usagi's mind, "like you'd ever."  
Usagi ignored the voice and groaned, further remembering all of her friend's reactions during the unmasking when she and Mamoru had started to scream...especially Rei's. Rei looked so pissed - off. Plus the fact that it didn't help when Haruka had yelled, "So THAAAAAT'S Chiba?!" How would she live it down?!  
RING! RING!  
Usagi clumsily reached for the phone, feeling around her dresser for it. Not an easy task considering she had buried her face into her white satin pillow.  
"Moshi moshi?" came the muffled greeting.  
"Usa - chan? It's Rei." Usagi's face immediately came out of hiding. "Rei -chan? What's up?"  
"Meet me and the girls at Crown Arcade."  
click.  
Usagi sighed. "Fantastic." The blonde - haired Senshi of the Moon quietly tip - toed out of her room as not to wake up Luna. She headed towards the kitchen, hoping and praying there was still a paper bag available to hide her face in.  
  
~*~Mamoru's Apartment~*~  
  
Mamoru groaned immediately when he woke up in the morning, his cruel brain instantly reminding him of last night's events. How he had met a girl...a wonderful, beautiful, kind, fascinating, loving girl. Then of course, he should have remembered that Fate hated his guts, so to add a pinch of irony, his Dream Girl ended up being Usagi Tsukino...whom he already thought was wonderful, beautiful, kind, fascinating, and loving. Nevertheless, he could never let Usagi know that, could he?  
When yesterday evening's events had started, he just thought that he'd have a bit of fun and flirt with the girl shrouded in mystery. But nooo...he just had to fall in love...with someone he was already in love with in the beginning. He cursed Fate [loudly and descriptively] for screwing with him.  
RING! RING!  
Mamoru's hands reached for the phone, but instead closed around Usagi's earring. Mamoru stared at it intensely, as if it held the answer to all of his problems, including that of: Will I ever get over my crush on Usagi Tsukino? Yesterday's twisted occurrences only helped make Usagi's presence in Mamoru's life even more special.  
RING! RING!  
Mamoru sighed and picked up the phone saying a half - hearted, "Moshi, moshi." in the process.  
"Yo Mamo - butt! Come to the arcade right now. I have a cup of freshly - made coffee that has your name on it." Motoki's voice explained on the other line. Mamoru distinctly heard a group of giggling girls in the background: he was VERY sure that those girls just happened to be there to make his life a living nightmare. He was also quite sure that Motoki was in on the scheme.  
"Nah. I'm just gonna stay in my house today," Mamoru declined slurishly.  
"We have your green jacket hostage, Mamo - baka. Failure to comply with our wishes of coming here will result with Mr. Green Jacket having a quite unfriendly talk with Mr. Blender."  
click.  
Begrudgingly, Mamoru slipped on some clothes and walked out of the door hoping that for once in his life, he would have a normal, ordinary, non - strange day.   
"How redundant."  
  
~*~Crown Arcade~*~  
  
Usagi calmly sipped her strawberry smoothie, while eying her friends. For some reason, all of her friends were pacing back and forth nervously, each glancing at the arcade doors. Something was up, Usagi could sense it. She just wished she knew what it was!  
The arcade doors slid open only to reveal Mamoru standing there. "All right Motoki, gimme back the jack--" Mamoru's sentence was cut short as his eyes stared straight into Usagi's.  
Panicking, Mamoru turned around to go through the exit from whence he came, but found a certain Ms. Rei Hino standing in his way. Her violet eyes stared knowingly at him. Mamoru found this quite creepy.  
"You're not going anywhere, Mamoru," Rei stated stubbornly.  
Mamoru coughed. "Look, Rei - chan...I like you as a friend...a sister, even. I just don't like you as a girlfriend..."  
Rei's eyebrows shot up. "What the heck are ya babbling on and on about? I have a boyfriend."  
Mamoru looked taken - aback. Once he had regained his sense of composure he asked, "Really? Who?"  
Rei's facial features softened at the thought of her new boyfriend. "Met him last night. Aioshi Kutembra..."  
Mamoru grinned jovially, "Good for you, Rei!"  
Yet, the shrine maiden still stood in his way.  
"That's not the reason we brought you here, Mamo - butt," Motoki voice said from behind the counter.  
Mamoru twitched. Honestly, did he have to have a full - out seizure to get out of this place?!?!  
ÒWe brought you here, Mamoru and Usagi,Ó Ami began, her gaze switching back and forth from Usagi and Mamoru. ÒBecause we know that you 2 love each other.Ó Makoto concluded, nodding knowingly.  
ÒAnd besides: you 2 would make an awesome couple!Ó Minako chimed in bouncing on the balls of her feet.  
Reika winked at Mamoru as Lei grinned, saying, ÒGo for it, Mamoru!Ó  
Usagi still sat in her solitary booth, assuming that everyone thought she was deaf and didnÕt hear a word they said. Her body started to tense as she heard MamoruÕs footsteps making their way towards her. Soon after, she was facing the defeated face of Mamoru Chiba. She bit her lower lip. What was he going to say? That he couldn't believe that their friends would think he'd ever love an Odango Atama like her? That she was so ugly and that she'd be lucky to ever get a *side glance* from any guy? That she...  
ÒUsagi.Ó   
The sound of her name broke Usagi's train of thought. Ò...Hai?Ó  
ÒI donÕt know how to say this, but...well...Ó  
Usagi shook her head, her blonde pigtails swinging along with her. "Just say it Mamoru. I know that you think I'm this ugly little girl. A stupid child who will die lonely. Just say I'm a hideous little air headed bimbo so we can move on with our lives already!" the infuriated Senshi of the Moon raged, slamming her fist on the table.  
"No, Usagi...it's not that..."  
"Oh?! It's my pigtails and odangoes then?! Look, here!" Usagi tugged out the clear hair ties maintaining her odangoes and pigtails, so that her honey-colored hair fell freely across her arched shoulders. "There! You happy now?!"  
Mamoru blinked. This was not going very well. "Err...no, that's not it..."  
"Fine! Then it must be--"  
Mamoru sighed and reached across the table, allowing his deepest emotions to take control of his will. He did what he had only had the pleasure of dreaming about: he sealed his mouth with Usagi's, in a sweet, tender...but passionate, kiss.  
"Whoo! This kiss is rated PG 13, people!"  
"MINAKO!"  
"What?"  
After separating from their lip-to-lip contact, Usagi's eyes fluttered open, as she contemplated the sweet simplicity of Mamoru's mouth on hers. Then the full concept of the situation caught up with her. She stared at her former "enemy" in shock. He had just kissed her. Oh. My. Gosh.  
"Mamoru...I..."  
Mamoru turned his head to the side, trying to avoid eye contact with the girl whom he had just dared to kiss. "What is it?"  
Mamoru suddenly felt Usagi's small hand touching his cheek. "Mamoru. Look at me," her soft voice commanded.  
Mamoru obliged to her wishes and looked into her keen blue eyes. The blue eyes that seemed to draw him in over and over again.   
"I-...I..." the blonde-haired girl started, fumbling over her words.   
Their friends stood a few feet away from them, all mentally cheering Usagi on. It had to happen. They had to acknowledge their true feelings.   
Usagi finally smiled and declared, "I love you, Mamoru Chiba. Now and forever, Mamo-chan. Now and forever."  
Following that statement was a long silence. Usagi almost wanted to scream, "YOU LOVE ME TOO, RIGHT?!" She had just lain her heart bare for him to see. She had shared her true feelings...but what about him? Was he just going to keep her hanging?  
Out of nowhere, a big grin crept onto Mamoru's face as he realised his greatest wish had finally been granted. "I love you too Usako! So much!" his desired pet name for her rolling off his tounge lovingly.  
The newly formed couple smiled and knew their reacquainted love would last throughout the ages. A love untainted; a love so pure. A love that would, could, only grow. A love that would face many trials, but would endure. A love that would last.  
From where she stood, Rei grinned; a proud grin one wore after a great task had just been completed. The Gaurdian of Mars stared at Minako and snickered, "That's 5 bucks, Minako. I told you no one would get punched in the face."  
  
  
That day, Mamoru Chiba learned that fate could indeed be kind, considering that Lady Fate had presented his one true love, Usagi Tsukino, to him.  
Unfortunately, he was once again reminded of the cruelty of Fate, when he found his red Ferrari towed away for parking in a 10 minute parking space too long.  
Kinky, ainÕt it?  
  
AuthorÕs Concluding Notes: Ah...well...^^; E - mail me at ThePinkMatrix@aol.com with your questions, comments, or down right angry flames. [I donÕt appreciate the last thing that much though...please avoid doing that.] Also, please review on this story. Just click that lovely little ÒSubmit ReviewÓ button, and help a fellow Moonie out, ne?  
Side Note: I say "reaquainted" love because their love has just been reintroduced. (Silver Millenium was the first time they met...uh, yep.) 


End file.
